Simon Duke
Simon Duke is the main antagonist of [[The Young Knight (season 5)|season 5 of The Young Knight]]. He is portrayed by David Anders. Biography Simon Duke was born in the future. Sometime in New Gotham in the year 2216, Simon went back to the past in 2008 before the events of the first four seasons to mastermind a unknown event. He developed powers of persuasion and shape shifting. In 2009, Simon was captured by the Domino Guards and was locked away in Level 7 hidden below Arkham Asylum. A explosion happened which allowed the held Level 7 prisoners to escape. Simon eventually escaped Season Five In Breakout, as the Level 7 escapees combine forces to wreck havoc on Gotham and some tried to find and get revenge on Bruce Wayne. Simon lay behind the scenes watching and observing the chaos. As the GCPD try to establish control, they recaptured the escapees, but a bunch of them remain at large; one of them is Simon. Who is seen taking off his "Level 7 wrist band" and mentions to the world that he's free. In Promise, as Simon examines the city he kills a man who was supposed to see Jason Powers. Simon uses the guise as Elliot to meet up with Jason and talk about a mission to find a rare military document. Simon stolen the document from the place, but never gave it to Jason. Jason is outraged and tries to find Elliot, but Elliot (Simon) disappeared along with the document. In Silencer, Simon has knowledge of the information he was supposed to give to Jason; and soon he realizes Jason is on to something and want to know more. He tracked Jason--while he was on a date. He told Jason what else does he know. Jason wants that document back; as it regards to a important friend. Simon promises he will give it back unless he tells him what else he knows about this "Titan". Jason will tell him everything. Simon smirks and leaves unknowingly leaving an impression to Victor Powers. In Hydro, Victor tries to lure Simon into coming aboard PowerCorp. Simon smiles and figures Jason could be storing much more about Titan in this company; and eventually agrees with Victor. In Zero, Jason is frustrated to learn about Simon being part of the company but can't do anything about it due to his deal with his father. Simon promises he will make Victor proud. As Simon examines the company, he meets with Bruce Wayne. Bruce has no idea that Simon taken a notice on him and quietly tells, "Mr. Wayne, you just peek my interest." In Hysteria, Simon looks around PowerCorp files and sneaks around until he spots a folder with the name, Titan. Simon takes it and heads out not knowing someone else is spying him. In Avenger, Simon continues to look through the file and gets caught by the spy Jason sent to expose him. The man wonders who is he; Simon tells him his name and that he's...Simon suddenly takes out a device and kills the man, where Simon finishes he's from the future. In Commitment, Simon wanted to find out more on Bruce Wayne and spy on his life. He uses Bruce's past and tries to disturb Bruce's future. Simon shape shifted into Thomas Wayne and act as a ghost-like figure; he shows Bruce his future. Showing Bruce the wedding of himself and Julie Madison; however, Bruce learns the consequences when Lew Moxon had men kidnapped the new Mrs. Wayne. Bruce eventually save Julie and captured Moxon, but learned a lesson that every time he is going to have happiness, there will be tragedy. Bruce used this "twisted" knowledge and broke up his engagement with Julie; he doesn't want her to be in danger. Julie realizes and decides to leave and head to Los Angeles with her mother. Thomas Wayne (Simon) looks on and reverts back to Simon Duke. Simon smiles as he realizes "Julie's out of the picture. Bruce will be his." In Forever, Jason still has his doubts and tries to find info about Simon. Simon in the meantime is disappointed Bruce is gone and tries to find him. Jason seeks Leo's help to find information about Simon; and they are shocked Simon's claimed background has all been a forgery. There are no reports Simon Duke was existed in 1965. Jason tries to warn his father, but Simon already has Victor underneath his finger. Jason promises he will stop Simon. Simon simply smiles and walks away. In Instinct, Simon eventually seeks out Bruce and tries to offer him a mission. Bruce ponders why. Simon informs him about a event that will change Gotham. Bruce wonders what event? Before Simon can answer, Jason intervenes and warns Bruce to stay away from him. Simon pissed decides to get Jason out of his way by allowing a vengeful ex-PowerCorp worker who Jason had fired to try to kill Jason. Simon watched as Bruce try to save Jason. Simon simply smiles. In Lust, Simon still tries to put Jason out the way and learns about Amanda Hollings. He used her to kidnap Jason forcing Bruce to help his friend unlike before, Simon decides to help Bruce find Jason only to tell Bruce; if he saves Jason, he will tell Bruce about the event. However, Amanda shoots Simon. Simon flees upsetting Bruce not knowing about the event. In Annihilated, Jason discovered from Amanda that it was Simon who had her kidnapped him. Jason having enough of this guy; tries to confront Simon. Simon tries to confess, but doesn't as he hears about Lex Luthor's scheme with Amazo. Jason gets distracted to help Bruce and his super friends, but by time Jason is done; Simon is gone. In Nocturnal, Simon has still been examining Bruce and when he discovered Bruce has been under disguise as a bat-like superhero. Simon tries up the ante by persuading the Falcone family to kill DA Howell. In Demons, Simon gets into the Wayne Manor and looks around. Alfred spots him and wondering why is he here. Simon tells Alfred nothing, and simply leaves; pausing Alfred. In Venom, Bruce confronts Simon and wants to know what is this event. Simon smiles and tells him this. Simon then unleashes a virus and tells Bruce, he has less than 72 hours to find a cure. If not, everybody in Gotham dies. Simon watches as Bruce and Jason and Allison try to find a cure. Bruce having enough and seeing his friends infected; he confronts Simon again wanting to know where's the cure. Simon smiles and tells him there is no cure. Bruce attacks Simon and demands the cure. Simon tells him, "Simon Says..." "...Nobody dies." Suddenly, Simon slaps his hands and the virus is gone; Simon tells Bruce his friends are going to be cured. Bruce wants to know why. Simon tells him, "Simon Says..." "...This is just the beginning." Bruce watches as Simon disappears. In Powerless, Simon observes Bruce's renewed battle with Moxon, but when Simon learns of Jason and Victor teaming up to stop him. Simon decides to up the ante. He kills a man who was working on a electric power plant. Simon than uses his powers and knocks out Gotham's power supply leaving Gotham completely in the darkness. In Fallen, Bruce with help from Jason, Julie, and Alfred try their best to stop Simon. Simon continues playing mind games. Simon eventually tells them that he is from the future and came to destroy Gotham from within. Bruce realizes he needs to do something to stop Simon and decides to taps into his darkness. Bruce and Simon face off at the top of Griffin's Tower. As Bruce accepts his darkness, he overpowers Simon until Simon's neck snaps. Simon's body is left collapsing to the ground and then fading away. Season Six In Darkness, Bruce and Julie talk about the Simon/power outage/Dark Bruce chaos yesterday. Julie wonders what happened to Simon. Bruce just glad he's gone. And hopefully his future self is happy as well. Appearances *TYK Season 5 (17 episodes) ** 5.01 "Breakout" (first appearance) ** 5.02 "Promise" ** 5.05 "Silencer" ** 5.06 "Hydro" ** 5.07 "Zero" ** 5.08 "Hysteria" ** 5.09 "Avenger" ** 5.10 "Commitment" ** 5.11 "Forever" ** 5.14 "Instinct" ** 5.15 "Lust" ** 5.17 "Annihilated" ** 5.18 "Nocturnal" ** 5.19 "Demons" ** 5.20 "Venom" ** 5.21 "Powerless" ** 5.22 "Fallen" (final appearance) Notes *He is the only main antagonist of the series to be from the future. *He is one of the most manipulative and secretive characters in the series. *It must have been presumed by the Domino Guards that Simon used his powers believing he was a Phoenix-infected thus the reason he was in Level 7. *It is unclear if Simon returned to the future since he died in the present Gotham City. *It remains unknown if Simon acted alone or if there was a mysterious force behind Simon's actions. Category:Talix Category:The Young Knight Category:Males Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters